The Specialists Guardians
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: The Specialists are Princes of the Magix Dimension. They have Guardians. Fairy Guardians. Nova, Sapphira, Amy, Aurora, Samantha and Layla. Come along on the adventure of a lifetime, of trust, spells, witch-craft and romance as the Specialists find that, not everything is easy, not everything is as it seems, and that romance is not for the weak-minded, or the kind-hearted. OC's! R


My sisters really wanted me to post this, because they're in love with the Specialists. My sisters are twins, and we have two brothers who are twins as well, and they want me to post an identical story except about the Winx Girls. So this is the Specialist story!

* * *

Aurora - Sky (Aurora is the eldest out of the twins)

Samantha - Brandon

Amy - Timmy (Amy is the other twin)

Sapphira - Helia

Nova - Riven (I thought I should throw myself into this story ;) )

Layla - Nabu (THEY'RE JUST TOO CUTE! I COULDN'T RESIST!)

* * *

Sky - Prince of Eraklyon

Brandon - Squire of Prince Sky, and also Prince of Delkorio

Timmy - Prince of Zenith

Helia - Prince of Linphea

Riven - Prince of Melody

Nabu - Prince of Tides/Andros

* * *

**ALFEA: NOVA'S P.O.V:**

* * *

"A graduating fairy, will be paired with a Prince of the Magical Dimension. Being a Guardian fairy of not only your home planet, but of your Prince as well, is a great honor. Remember fairies, you must guard them with your life. Graduating fairies please, come to the stage." Ms. Farragonda called myself and my best friends up onto the stage.

"The Graduating Fairies for 2012 are; Nova Silverman (Fairy of Music) Guardian of Prince Riven of Melody!" I could hear boys "whooping" from the spot where the Red Fountain boys were. I could see them pushing, nudging and whistling at a boy with magenta hair, and violet/magenta eyes **(a/n: I'm not sure what colour his eyes are). **

I walk up to Ms. F, and shook her hand, accepting the scroll that said who I was, stating that I was an Enchantix fairy, that I had graduated from Alfea and that I was a Guardian Fairy of the Harmonic Nebula and Prince Riven of Melody. I flipped my long, straight chestnut brown hair over my shoulder, and I went to stand back with the girls.

"Layla Andromeda (Fairy of Waves), Guardian of Prince Nabu of Tides!" Layla walked over to Ms. F, and took the scroll from her. I looked over to see a boy dressed in purple with yellow stripes on his shirt and pants smiling while being nudged and shoved by the other boys, my Guarded **(1)**, Riven, being one of them.

"Aurora James (Fairy of the Dragon Flame), Guardian of Prince Sky of Eraklyon!" Aurora walked over to Ms. F, and took the scroll from her hands. A boy with shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes was getting his share of nudging and shoving.

"Amy James (Fairy of Technology), Guardian of Prince Timmy of Zenith!" Amy walked over to Ms. F, and took the scroll from her hands. You see, even though Amy and Aurora** (2)** were twins, they had completely different powers. And since they had different powers, they we assigned to different magical dimensions. A boy with golden red/orange hair and red rimmed glasses was getting shoved and nudged as well.

"Samantha Richter (Fairy of the Sun and the Moon), Guardian of Prince Brandon of Delkorio!" Samantha (we call her Sam or Sammie for short) walked up to Ms. F, and took the scroll from her hands, she then punched the air, and screamed, "party in my dorm!" everybody just laughed and shook their heads. A boy with short, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes was now getting nudged and shoved. They're not very nice are they? Sarcasm intended.

"Sapphira Gillam (Fairy of Nature), Guardian of Prince Helia of Linphea!" I turned to see a boy with midnight blue hair, and the same colour eyes getting shoved around. Couldn't they find something better to do? Sapph **(3)** walked up to Ms. F, and accepted the scroll lightly, smiled and thanked her. We all walked over to Sapph, and did a group hug.

We then disbanded and walked off of the stage, and started making our way over to the Red Fountain boys. I was the first to arrive.

"Hi! I'm Nova! I'm looking for Riven, Prince of Melody from the Harmonic Nebula." I had a fair idea of who he was, I was just making sure.

"That would be me." I turned around to come face to face with the most vibrant violet eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**RIVEN'S P.O.V:**

* * *

"That would be me." I said, stunned to see my Guardian Fairy turn so quick. And my god, she was beautiful. Chestnut brown hair, sapphire blue eyes. This was going to be a very interesting partnership.

"My lord." the girl did a small curtsey, and stood up only to avert her eyes from mine. Must be a formality or something.

"You can look at me you know Nova. There is no need for formalities." I insist, my trademark smirk plastering itself onto my face. But her name, just rolled off my tongue, like it was the most naturalist thing in the world.

"There is every need sire." she remarked, her eyes looking at me through her thick, black eyelashes. She then made her way behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that she had taken her rightful place as my guard.

"I see Nova's jumping into it straight away." laughed one of the girls, Samantha I think her name is.

"That's enough Sam. You know Nova. She's always jumped into things without thinking about them first." witted back another. At least I was right.

"But Sapphira!" Sam whined. So Sapphira was her name. I saw the boys behind them, pushing Helia towards her. He was blushing six different shades of red. I think someone has a crush on their Guardian Fairy. He wasn't the only one. I could feel Nova's eyes burning holes into the back of my head, and then leaving me for a split second to check the surrounding, and went straight back to burning holes. She needed to loosen up. Have fun. And I was the person to make her do it.

I spun around so fast, and wrapped my arms around Nova's waist. She was shocked at first, but soon recovered.

"Please let me go sire." she insisted.

"You need to relax. And tonight is the night to do that. Your job is to make sure I'm happy correct?" I asked her, still not removing my arms from her waist.

She flinches **(4)**, probably realising my trap. Then I felt two small hands on my shoulders, trying to pry me away from her. I turned my head to see the twins, Aurora and Amy looking at me and shaking their heads. What was I doing? I then realised that I was probably making her uncomfortable, so I removed my arms from around her waist, and waited patiently for her to answer my question.

"Yes, my job is to serve and protect, and to make sure that you are happy and comfortable in your environment." she ensured, still averting direct eye contact. She would glance at me, and every time I would try to lock eyes with her, she would glance away again. This girl needs to relax a LOT MORE.

"Well I am comfortable. But I'm sure not happy." I admitted. Her whole body was tense, as she looked back at me, but not directly looking at me. Smart girl.

"And why is that sire?" she asked.

"This is your graduation day Nova! Relax. Have some fun. Hang with your girls one last time. Even though their Guarded are my friends, we might not be seeing them as much as you would expect. So please, don't make me order you to have fun." I finished, looking down at her. I didn't realise that I had gotten closer to her during that little "speech" of mine.

"Is that what you really want sire?" she asked, finally looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes Nova, and I told you to stop with the formalities. Call me Riven." I held me hand out for her to take, so that we could walk over to our friends, who were laughing and getting along quite well I had to admit. I raised my eyebrow as she had yet to take my hand, and she giggled after I did that. She then clasped my hand, and practically dragged me over to our friends. For a fairy she had good strength.

"So, Nova? What's going on with Daniel **(5)**, hmm?" I figured out that Samantha (or Sammie as she prefers) was really the sort of gossip queen out of them. But the mention of this Daniel kid had my blood boiling. I didn't realise that I still had a grip on Nova's hand and I squeezed her hand quite hard, by accident of course! She then went extremely stiff, and she searched the perimeter of our circle for any immediate threats.

"Sorry, my fault!" I whispered in her ear, low enough so that nobody could hear what I was saying, but loud enough so Nova could hear me over the music. She then relaxed a fair bit, but still remained poised, as if an attack was just sitting around the corner with my name on it!

"Sammie, I'm not dating Daniel anymore. Remember? I caught him with that princess from Zanderio a couple of weeks back. I broke it off with him straight away." I heard a growl from somewhere behind me, in the bushes, and I immediately went on high alert. Nova could sense my sudden change, and looked towards me. She then noticed where I was staring, and walked in front of me, cautiously eyeing the bushes. After a couple minutes, and a thorough check of the area, she told me that I was safe, and that nothing was there. Myself on the other hand. I wasn't completely sure.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER - SAPPHIRA'S P.O.V:**

* * *

We were officially dead. Partying all night, staying up all the night before doing our last assessment for the semester. God, never again. I was happy with one thing though. I was the Guardian to Prince Helia of my home planet Linphea! He was just as hot as the girls in my village said! All night I was standing next to him, and he look like he was a little red. I asked him if he was ok, and he said he felt a little hot, and then excused himself to get some punch. Nova and Riven seemed to have hit it off quite quickly. There was one point during the night, that while we were asking her about Daniel, we saw that they were holding each others hands, and their fingers were intertwined loosely. After we mentioned Daniel, Riven looked extremely jealous. I wonder what all that was about?

"Never, ever AGAIN!" Speak of the devil. Nova came tumbling into the dorm that we shared, and plopped herself down onto her bed.

"I am SO tired. I swear, partying is worse than guarding! **(6)**" she grumbled. I couldn't really hear her properly because her face was buried in her pillows, but I still got the message.

I laughed slightly to myself, while walking over to her bed.

"I admit, guarding isn't always easy. But sometimes you need to relax to let yourself go, and give in to your outer surroundings. Sometimes, relaxing is the best way to overcome something. Sometimes, relaxing is exactly what you need if you're facing a problem when it comes to Guarding." I said, stroking the hair that had fallen out of Nova's fishtail away from her face, to come face to face with bright, sapphire blue eyes.

"Thanks Rabbit **(7)**. You always know what to say." she whispers, and then her eyes slowly flutter down to a peaceful sleep.

"I think it's time for this rabbit to get some sleep. First real day of Guarding tomorrow, and I don't want to let anyone down." I sighed, and then clambered into my own warm, inviting bed, snuggled down into the covers, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**(1)** If someone has a Guardian, that person is usually referred to as "the Guarded" or "my Guarded".

**(2)** Amy and Aurora are the names of my twin little sisters. Aurora is the eldest, and then Amy followed 1:23 seconds afterwards.

**(3)** "Sapph" is short for Sapphira.

**(4)** The further we get into this story, you will understand why Nova is "flinchy"

**(5)** Daniel is the Prince of Discord, a planet located in the Darkness Realm.

**(6)** I'm pretty sure you can figure out what Guarding is, but if not. Guarding is what the Guardian Fairies say, that issues the action of doing their job.

**(7)** "Rabbit" is a nickname for Sapphira, because she loves rabbits. She is also late to some classes, earning her the name from an "Earth" movie, Alice in Wonderland, "Mr. "Late" Rabbit".

* * *

Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story, it's my first go at writing this, and I hope this will get my little sisters to stop nagging at me to post it up so I can concentrate on my other stories. :) well, http the little box below! Leave a review! Or constructive criticism, I really don't mind! (Just let me know if it's cc?) thanks :)!


End file.
